


todo por una cama

by sexyblackwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Funny, Jealous Derek, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblackwolf/pseuds/sexyblackwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>que pasara cuando stiles le juega una pequeña broma a derek ...... creo que los llevara a descubir sus verdaderos sentimientos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lo invitare?

**Author's Note:**

> VOLVI! DESPUES DE UNA CRISIS DE CREATIVIDAD Y ALGO MAS <3 .......este fic se me ocurrio cuando termine de leer un drarry con el mismo titulo espero y que todo esto resulte bien ya que lo empeze a hacer cuando caia de sueño ajajaj

*FLASH BACK *  
\- Lydia , baja por favor te tengo una sorpresa -se escuchan pasos en la escalera  
\- si mama que sucede -  
\- mira lo que tengo aqui - le entregaba a lydia los papeles  
\- 10 pases para las cabañas y es por dos semanas , no lo puedo creer-  
\- ya que soy socia del club estos son algunos de los beneficios que puedo tener, y estos son para que invites a tus amigos y tu pues obiamente no necesitas pase por que eres mi hija -  
\- gracias mama los aprovecharemos muy bien- lo decia pensando en aiden   
*END THE FLASHBACK*

-Hola chicos - decia lydia muy sonriente llegando a la mesa durante el almuerzo en el instituto  
\- hola lydia - contestaban todos al mismo tiempo  
\- bueno como hoy es el ultimo dia de instituto y como se que no tienen planes para las vacaciones pues que tal esto - y empezaba a repartir los pases - 2 para scott que llevara a allison , 2 para dany que obiamente llevara a ethan , y tengan uno para ti erica otro para isaac y otro para boyd y 2 para stiles que llevara a - todos se quedaron mirando a lydia- emm bueno stiles puedes llevar a quien quieras -

el resto de las clases de ese dia pasaron volando y stiles solo pensaba a quien podria invitar al las cabañas ...  
\- stiles que tienes amigo estas muy serio desde que lydia nos dio los pases -  
\- bueno scott , pues no se a quien invitar -  
\- tal vez suene loco que te voy a decir pero tengo una idea de a quien puedes invitar-  
\- a quien dime , ya scott-  
\- a derek-  
\- derek ? , enserio -  
\- si stiles , enserio tu sabes despues de todo esto de los alfas y no la ha pasado muy bien y tambien perdio su hermana pequeña yo creo que seria una muy buena distraccion para el y bueno para todos-  
stiles no dijo nada despues de escuchar a scott llego hasta su jeep y se marcho hacia su casa.

despues de estar recostado durante horas en su cama todavia pensando lo que scott le habia dicho de derek , tomo la decision de ir e invitarlo   
cuando llego al edificio del departamento de derek que todavia no lograba desifrar por que lo hacia , avanzo con paso firme por la escalera y cuando llego a estar frente a la puerta de derek no necesito tocarla por que cuando apenas lo iba a hacer el lobo ya la estaba abriendo   
\- stiles ! - decia un sorprendido derek  
\- hola derek , emm necesito hablar contigo puedo pasar-  
-adelante - stiles pasaba y no sabia como iniciar la conversacion asi que se movia nerviosamente hasta que la voz de derek lo saco de sus pensamientos - y venias a hablar conmigo de ???-  
\- a si , es que pues veras con todo esto de los alfas que no ha sido facil para nadie y creo que para ti ha sido mas dificil por lo de cora , - derek interrumpia a stiles y contestaba con enojo  
\- si viniste a recordarme por que mi vida es miserable lo has logrado ahora vete-  
\- no espera no queria decir eso -  
\- entonces , a que viniste stiles - el chico habia ignorado que derek se habia acercado mas a el  
\- si me dejaras terminar , te enterarias - le respondia un sarcastico stiles  
\- continua -  
\- bueno el punto es que todos necesitamos superar ese episodio y yo se que no es facil superar la perdida de alguien cercano , pero pienso que deberiamos intentar superarlo asi que a lo que vine fue para invitarte a un viaje , bueno no es un viaje mas bien es como un retiro para alejarnos de todos los recuerdos de lo que ha pasado y seria a unas cabañas que estan en el bosque es como un club hay albercas canchas de basquetbol y mas cosas ... bueno es que la mama de lydia le dio pases para todos y pues yo no sabia a quien in........- otra vez interrumpia a stiles

\- acepto-  
\- entiendo si no quieres ir pero ,, QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ACEPTASTE-  
\- si y creo que tienes razon , talvez pienses que yo no diria esto pero hay que avanzar y dejar atras el dolor -  
-okey bueno es mañana , empaca para 2 semanas , paso por ti o...-  
\- no stiles yo paso por ti a tu casa y de ahi nos vamos esta bien -  
\- esta bien a las 2 de la tarde estamos citados en el club pasa por mi como a las 11, y hasta mañana derek-  
\- esta bien y stiles gracias -y stiles salia del departamento atontado por lo que acababa de pasar-  
de camino a su casa estaba confundido por la nueva actitud de derek 

al siguiente dia al llegar al club , ellos eran los unicos que faltaban   
\- que bueno que llegaste stiles - decia la mama de lydia   
\- si gracias señora martin -  
todos estaban con la boca abierta por la sorpresa de ver a derek ahi con stiles , claro todos menos scott  
\- bueno les explico como estaran repartidos las parejas en las cabañas y al mencionarlos les entregare sus llaves ! lydia y aiden , scott y allison , danny y ethan , aiden y isaac , boyd y erica y stiles y como te llamas tu guapo-  
derek le respondia - ahh mi nombre es derek -  
\- muy bien stiles y derek a ustedes les toco la ultima cabaña que es la mas alejada de todas asi que tienen un carro de golf para llegar hasta ella

al llegar a la cabaña stiles empezo a abrir la puerta y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos   
SOLO UNA CAMA ! - grito derek   
-yo dormire en ella - dijo stiles   
\- claro que no , antes te arranco el cuello con mis dientes-  
\- esas son amenazas antiguas lobito- con ese comentario derek acorralo a stiles en una pared y dijo - antiguas ,jaja claro - saco sus colmillos y sus ojos se pusieron rojos y en eso entro la mama de lydia   
\- chicos , ahh emm interrumpo algo , solo les venia a dejar sus juegos de toallas que pasen un buen dia -  
derek vio a stiles que estaba tan rojo como un tomate - sabes que derek es mejor que o duerma en el sofa pero antes quieres un trago - stiles le enseñaba la botella de jack daniel`s que habia echado a su maleta a escondidas de su padre  
\- esta bien stiles - decia derek mientras sacaba dos vasos  
y asi el dia fue cayendo y derek estaba un poco mas borracho que stiles   
-derek vamos ya nos acabamos la botella , creo que es hora de dormir - a como pudo stiles ayudo a derek a llegar a la cama y el chico jamas penso que derek haria eso  
al tocar la cama derek se quito la camiseta y el pantalon para quedarse solo en interiores , y stiles gracias a que no estaba tan ebrio pudo disfrutar de toda esa vista y derek se quedo tendido en toda la cama 

con que quieres la cama para ti solo , vamos a jugar un pequeño jueguito gran lobo ,* penso stiles * y se empezo a desvestir hasta quedar igual que derek en interiores , repartio la ropa por toda la habitacion tumbo algunas cosas y se pellizco algunas partes de su cuerpo y se metio a la cama con el y solo dijo - quiero ver tu cara mañana derek -

a la mañana siguiente derek quien estaba gruñendo por la luz del sol que pegaba en su cara pero de pronto sintio un bulto al que abrazaba , tenia miedo de abrir los ojos pero los abrio y vio que abrazaba a stiles lo cual hizo que diera un salto de la cama y stiles cayo hacia el otro lado de la cama  
\- que paso ?- preguntaba alterado derek  
-buenos dias derek - decia adormilado stiles  
\- no , estoy jugando dime que paso ? - insistia derek  
\- pues que no lo ves derek , nos acostamos no lo recuerdas? - decial tranquilamente stiles

comenten , les gusto ,que opinan le sigo o no ? y para los que se pregunten sobre mis otros fics los terminare solo esperen por favor ....... comenten les gusto o no ????


	2. que empiece el juego!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cambiare algunas cosas en la reparticion de las cabañas , habra una con 3 camas y es para isaac erica y boyd , y tambien pondre a danny con lydia y claro los gemelos juntos y cuando quieran hacer cosas malas solo se tendran que cambiar de cabaña

\- stiles , claro que no lo que dices no es cierto- decia asustado y mientras se paraba de la cama   
\- derek , que no ves la habitacion , la ropa por todos lados y mirame -  
derek enfocaba su vista en los blancos pecho y abdomen de stiles veia que tenia marcas casi moradas el cuerpo ver a stiles asi le provocaba un extraño sentimiento y algo de sonrojo   
-si derek son tus marcas -  
\- no stiles , no recuerdo nada -  
\- claro estabas tan borracho que no te acuerdas , pero si quieres puedo hacer que lo recuerdes toooodo - decia mientras se paraba en la cama vestido con solo unos boxers negros y acercandose rapidamente hacia derek quien solo reacciono levantando sus pantalones y cubriendose con su arrugada playera para terminar saliendo de la cabaña  
stiles se tiraba en la cama riendo de las expresiones de derek - jajajajaaj , no puede ser que no grabe su cara 

una serie de golpes en la puerta de la cabaña de los 3 lobos los desperto de su agradable sueño y con algo de mal humor  
\- mierda pero quien golpea asi la puerta , ya voy - gritaba erica enojada mientras llegaba a la puerta  
-derek que haces aqui , ya viste la hora que es , son las 9 am deja dormir , que quieres? y por que traes esa cara como si hubieras visto algo que no querias ver?  
el lobo entraba casi corriendo - es que tengo que hablarles de algo que paso , bueno no creo que haya pasado pero ahhh nose ?- terminaba diciendo derek  
\- que has dicho?- preguntaba boyd   
-alguien le entendio eh ? - decia isaac   
\- a ver derek calmate y dinos que paso y ahora mas entendible por favor-  
\- ayer , creo que stiles y yo nos acostamos ....-  
\- ah era eso - decia isaac- claro que se tienen que acostar para dormir no ?- terminaba de decir boyd  
-eso no idiotas , creo que tuvimos relaciones -  
\- QUE! - respondia erica casi gritando   
\- bueno eso dice el , yo no me acuerdo de nada -  
-como que ni te acuerdas de nada derek ,?- preguntaba la chica   
\- si bueno es que todo empezo por que stiles saco una botella de jack daniel`s y como antes habiamos peleado por quien dormiria en la cama , total se nos terminamos la botella y no recuerdo nada solo hasta que me acoste en la cama y ahora desperte con solo unos boxers y abrazado de stiles -  
\- y el que te dijo ?- preguntaba boyd recuperandose del impacto de la noticia  
\- pues , me dijo que mirara el cuarto que estaba echo un desastre ropa por todos lados y luego me dijo que lo mirara a el - se detenia antes de decir lo de las marcas   
-lo miraste y ? - preguntaba erica con voz algo mas fria  
\- tenia muchas marcas en su cuerpo y me dijo que yo las habia echo-  
\- jajajajajajajajajajjajajajaja - reian al mismo tiempo isaac , mientras los miraban enojados erica y derek  
\- se puede saber que es tan gracioso idiotas - decia gruñendo derek  
\- creo que fuiste violado por stiles- decia boyd  
\- jajaja creo que has caido en una pequeña broma de stiles -  
\- ese hijo de puta -  
derek termino de comprenderlo todo , no habian tenido relaciones todo habia sido un engaño del chico y penso con quie quieres jugar sucio ah pues yo tambien se jugar y mucho mas sucio y salio corriendo de la cabaña de los 3 lobos 

llegando de nuevo a su cabaña , abrio la puerta muy lentamente para que no se diera cuenta que habia llegado , escucho el agua saliendo de la regadera , llego hasta la puerta del baño , la abrio sigilosamente y todo estaba lleno de vapor y penso perfecto y rapido cerro la puerta para evitar que se escapara el vapor , se aproximo a la puerta de cristal obsevando al chico que estaba adentro , lentamente la abrio con mucho silencio y entro , stiles estaba de espaldas y claramente no se habia percatado de la presencia del lobo ,derek se le acerco a la oreja y le susurro  
\- hola - muy sensualmente lo dijo demasiado cerca del oido de el chico lo que hizo que este diera un pequeño salto y se volteara  
\- pero que mierdas haces aqui derek ? - preguntaba asustado stiles  
\- pues que te parece que hago ehh ? - lo seguia diciendo sensualmete que stiles se perdia en sus labios y mientras lo acorralaba en una pared y dijo - no creo que ayer hayas corrido asi de mi - dijo en un tono tan caliente  
stiles miro a derek sin camisa y vio que aun llevaba puesto el pantalon de mezclilla y sin pensar dijo - te .. vas a mojar -  
\- no son los unicos que tengo stiles -  
\- bueno pues yo ya he terminado , si quieres usar el baño- decia stiles   
\- NO ME ACOMPAÑAS?- pregunto derek terminando de acorralar a stiles  
tengo dos opciones : 1-. decirle que no y salir corriendo como una verdadera niña o 2-. decirle que si y ver que hace derek con eso . que hago ? quedo como idiota o me arriesgo a ver si lo puedo dejar como idiota  
\- y bien que decides? - pregunto derek sexymente  
\- esta bien - decia firmemente stiles  
-que ?- daba un paso atras derek  
-esta bien te acompañare - y da un paso hacia adelante rozando con su dedo indice los abdominales de derek  
-¿ en serio ?-  
-emm si derek -  
se quedaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que stiles lo rompio  
¿ no querias que te acompañara derek ? - pregunto stiles  
-ahora vuelvo - y salio corriendo hacia la cabaña de los 3 lobos

mañana la continuacion!....... comentenlo!


	3. de celos y planes !

al salir derek stiles inmediatamente no perdio el tiempo y salio corriendo a vestirse por si regresaba 

cuando derek entro a la cabaña de los 3 lobos todo empapado y dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta  
\- derek? -preguntaba erica  
-¿ que paso ?¿ stiles te acorralo a la pared y se masturbaron mutuamente ?- se burlo isaac  
\- eso es asqueroso , isaac - decia enojada erica y con asco  
-necesito su ayuda - decia derek ignorando el comentario de isaac  
\- para ?- preguntaba boyd que no habia dicho nada por tratar de no reirse con el comentario de isaac  
\- para vengarme de stiles -  
\- que no lo has hecho ya derek?- le preguntaba erica  
\- es mas listo de lo que pense - admitio derek gruñendo " o quizas fue que me puse nervioso " penso derek - el punto es que stiles tambien sabe jugar sucio  
\- y es por eso que llegas empapado ?- preguntaba isaac con una sonrisa burlona en su cara insinuando cosas   
\- no pienses cosas , que no son - le reclamo derek a isaac con voz fuerte- estoy mojado porque me meti a la ducha cuando estaba el...  
-QUE?- pregunto erica con una notable carga de celos en su voz y una mirada de enojo que derek claramente entendio  
-le queria dar una leccion ....- decia excusandoce derek  
\- y te salio el tiro por la culata eh - le decia boyd seriamente   
-NO! , todo iba bien hasta que llegue a un punto sin salida - explico derek  
-Explicate - le dijo erica todavia con el tono de celos y la cara de enojo  
derek termino de explicar todo y isaac solto una carcajada y solo un resoplido fue lo que recibio de erica  
\- y que harias tu eh ?- le preguntaba a isaac enojado   
\- obiamente seguir adelante derek - decia isaac con un tono se presuncion - por favor , es solo una mascara de stiles , en cuanto el viera que vas enserio saldria corriendo , justo como lo hiciste tu !  
\- y si no sale corriendo? - pregunto enojado derek - yo no quiero nada con ese idiota  
\- ¿ y por que no? - preguntaba isaac  
-Disculpa?- exclamo indignada erica -  
esto claramente le dio muchas respuestas a derek , era claro que isaac queria tener algo con stiles , al ver a erica su forma de contestar y su actitud era obio que queria algo mas con stiles   
\- viendolo stiles no esta nada mal , en este tiempo ha madurado mucho y ese nuevo corte de pelo , no es nada despreciable el chico - decia isaac con voz sensual y una mirada que solo con ver a stiles lo violaria  
-isaac por favor! - le respondia erica cada vez mas enojada  
-ya bueno entonces , no te molesta que yo intente algo con el ? - dijo isaac sonriendo y erica solo lo miro casi asesinandolo   
\- has lo que quieras ,pero primero ayudame a vengarme de el - le decia derek mas tranquilo   
¿ molestarme ? ¿ que isacc se revuelque con stiles ?..... ¿ como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer ? , aunque ¿ que estoy diciendo no estoy dudando en revolcarme con stiles , que estupideces estoy pensando  
-y bien ¿ como que quieres hacer ?- preguntaba isaac-  
-no se ... algo de su propia cucharada -  
-derek , lo intentaste y no pudiste-  
\- no pense en lo que debia hacer - reprocho derek   
\- la cosa es simple : solo siguele la corriente y te aseguro que no podra contigo , es cuestion de que vea que vas enserio -  
\- podria funcionar - decia derek   
\- GENIAL! -dijo erica molesta - ustedes terminen su plan perfecto yo me ire a desayunar - termino de decir y salio de la cabaña jundo de boyd  
-cuando se vistio ?- pregunto isaac  
\- cuando dijiste esas cosas de stiles - dijo derek con tono simplon  
\- como sea yo tambien quiero desayunar - empezo a recojer su ropa para ir a bañarse - y tu tambien deberias de bañarte o conseguiras un resfriado si sigues asi   
-ya voy !-  
derek salio y regreso a su cabaña , la verdad era que no queria un baño no queria encontrarse con stiles despues de todo que habia pasado , si es que todavia estaba ahi en la cabaña

stiles iba camino a desayunar y se encontro con scott y allison agarrados de la mano y gentilmente lo saludaron e invitaron a su mesa   
\- hola amigo como estas-  
\- hola stiles - decia allison  
\- hola chicos , bien scott estoy bien -  
\- y como te va con derek- preguntaba allison  
\- hasta ahora no muy mal - fue interrumpido por su amigo  
\- si derek te hace algo -  
-¿ te ha echo algo - preguntaba allison  
\- crees que no lo ha intentado- les respondia stiles  
\- que te hizo?- preguntaba preocupado scott  
\- tranquilo ,solo intento dejarme dormir en el suelo pero nos emborrachamos y cuando se quedo dormido me meti en la cama y esta mañana le he insinuado que nos acostamos y el imbecil se lo creyo-  
\- para que has hecho eso ?-pregunto allison   
-por que el idiota no me dejaria la cama , asi que lo presionare - decia mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ademas creo que sabe lo que hago-  
-hacer todo eso por una cama es estupido , stiles y si te voltea todo el jueguito y te quedas sin cama y sin habitacion eh ?- lo regañaba allison  
-por eso debo idear un plan -  
\- pues yo no pienso ayudarte en eso eh , aparte es derek , se vengara- terminaba de decir allison  
\- crees que no lo ha intentado ya - stiles rio - despues de insinuarle todo eso de que nos acostamos salio corriendo , me meti a bañar y cuando iba a salir el se metio en la regadera ...-  
\- NO ES CIERTO !- gritaba scott con sus ojos como platos  
\- intento regresarmela , al principio me asuste por que vi que iba enserio pero me arriesgue y le di rienda suelta .....- decia triunfante stiles  
-te metio mano ?- le pregunto scott  
\- no solo se quedo mirando como imbecil- termino diciendo stiles  
-pues con mas razon buscara vengarse -replico allison  
\- en este caso stiles , debes estar preparado ....- termino diciendo scott

hasta aqui el lunes habra otro cap , comenten por favor y dejen kudos <3 gracias por leer


	4. y por que no me lo muestras ......

\- es nuestro primer dia aqui en las cabañas yustedes ya estan en problemas , - les reprochaba allison - por que mejor no lo olvidamos , dejen en paz a derek y el los dejara tambien-  
\- ally , podria ser divertido tu sabes molestar un poquito a derek ¿ que hizo derek cuando le dijiste que tuvieron relaciones ?- le respondia a allison y le preguntaba con voz divertida a stiles  
con una sonrisa stiles respondio - pues al principio parecio aterrado con la idea pero despues en el baño , parecia como que iba enserio y que queria conmigo-  
-es obio que te la quiere regresar , stiles - le decia allison  
-tienes que contraatacar , amigo - decia scott  
\- scott la hora , es tiempo de ir a la sesion de masaje en parejas - le recordaba al chico  
\- oh si , bueno stiles piensa lo que quieres hacer y en la tarde nos vemos -  
-okey , chicos diviertanse en lo que sea de parejas -

por hablar con los chicos se olvido de ir por su desayuno y de reojo veia coomo se acercaba una figura negra inconfundible " era derek " tenia que idear un plan y claro opto por dejar actuar a derek y seguir la corriente  
\- no crei , que me estuvieras esperando - decia derek mientras stiles se levantaba de la mesa  
creeme yo tampoco , derek penso stiles - pues ya ves que si derek - contestaba el chico  
al llegar a la barra de los desayunos stiles escogio un tazon con cereal y galletas , y derek un cafe y un muffin , durante el recorrido de la barra a la mesa ninguno de los dos dijo nada , ya sentados derek fue quien rompio el silencio - lamento lo del baño esta mañana , es que no pens.... - stiles lo interrumpio - no pensaste que yo aceptaria tan rapido  
gruñendo derek asintio y volvio a preguntar - ¿ que paso anoche ? - le pregunto al oido   
\- tu sabes lo que paso - respondio seriamente stiles   
-no , no lo recuerdo y quiero que me digas - le dijo derek sonriendo lo cual era fascinante , para este punto las mejillas de stiles estaban ardiendo de verguenza y derek pregunto de nuevo - ¿ te da pena ?  
\- no , claro que no -  
\- ¿ entonces por que te pones rojo ?- ha quien rie ahora stiles   
-cabe mencionar que el que se ruborizo anoche fue otro - dijo stiles , volteando a ver a derek con una sonrisa -  
\- pues , como quieres que no me ruborice viendote asi - decia derek con tono sexy   
\- ah , crei que no te acordabas ?-  
derek se removio en el asiento y decidio no responder : uno: por que no sabia que decir y dos: por que en ese momento iban llegando los 3 lobos   
\- derek que haces con stiles ? - preguntaba erica   
-que te parece que hago ?- bufo enojado y respondio - desayuno   
\- con el ?-  
-¿ ves a alguien mas ?- pregunto derek burlon-por que yo no-  
-creo que esta bien que nos sentemos con stiles - decia isaac sentandose al lado de stiles y rozando con su mano la pierna del chico haciendolo estremecer , al ver esto derek abrio los ojos y apreto su puño de mas y erica le hizo una mala cara al chico  
\- que bueno que te agrade la idea de sentarte aqui isaac - dijo derek cuando se aproximaba su taza de cafe para tomarle   
\- y como te va con nuestro alfa - preguntaba issac a stiles   
\- pues no me quejo - lo decia mirando de una forma poco usual a derek que llenaba de celos a erica  
-si quieres un dia que te canses de compartir cuarto con derek , podemos hacer un intercambio tu sabes , yo puedo suplir a derek como tu compañero de cuarto - decia isaac haciendo con sus dedos circulos en la mano de stiles-  
\- claro , lo tomare en cuenta pero ya me tengo ir , me quede de ver con scott para hacer no se que cosa - decia levantandose de la mesa y saliendo rapido de la cafeteria del club, se sentia como un pequeño raton siendo asechado por lobos , bueno , en este caso son hombres lobo

stiles encontro un lugar para pensar y estar solo , pero el gusto le duro poco por que llegaron allison , scott y danny que gracias a la compañia del ultimo chico pues no pudieron hablar de sus planes , a lejos stiles vio que se acercaba derek , no dijo nada para ver que hacia el alfa y cuando llego scott lo recibio con un comentario de mal tono

\- esta ocupado - le decia seriamente scott  
\- ya lo se -  
\- y si lo sabes , por que vienes a interrumpir- decia stiles enojado  
\- quiero hablar contigo- dijo derek cruzandose de brazos con una postura rigida - despues de todo , no cualquiera ha intimado con stiles stilinsky el hijo del sheriff y nuevo emisario de la manada - solto en tono burlon derek y miro a stiles y lo vio ruborizarse demasiado   
stiles en ese momento queria ser destroszado por las balas de los argents o , tener una muerte rara a manos del darach o simplemente que se lo tragara la tierra gracias al comentario acido de derek , se arrepentia de haber hecho esa broma y todo   
-me parece que eso es algo que solo me concierne a mi - dijo stiles enojada  
-pero , no te molestes solo es curiosidad - rio draco- mira stiles , la cosa esta asi- decia enojado y acercandose amenazantemente hacia la cara de stiles y le puso su dedo indice en el pecho y dijo - tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente y no me voy a ir hasta solucionarlo , si te parece perfecto para ti si no.... - acerco su cara un poco mas a stiles y sonrio de lado y le dijo - entonces lo sera para mi   
\- podemos hablar mas tarde , estoy ocupado derek - dijo el chico apartandose de el un poco  
-NO - fue lo unico   
-esta bien , chicos ire a hablar con un lobo fastidioso , scott hablamos a la noche ok-  
\- estas seguro stiles , no quieres que ....- y scott fue interrumpido por derek  
\- scott solo hablara conmigo , no me lo comere -   
\- cuidado con hacerle algo - solo grito scott mientras que los dos chicos se alejaban caminando 

\- eso fue muy infantil para un hale no lo crees? - decia stiles sarcasticamente - y bien de que querias hablarme ?  
-no te importaria refrescarme la memoria , sobre lo de anoche - decia derek   
\- como fastidias con eso ! derek cuando vas a parar de insistir - casi gritaba derek  
\- lo haria si me lo dijeras - decia derek simplemente  
\- bien te lo dire - decia stiles irritado  
vamos a ver que tan creativo eres stiles , que tal si le doy una sorpresa   
\- y por que no mejor me lo muestras ......- decia derek abriendo la puerta de la cabaña de ellos, cargo a stiles y lo metio.....

mañana chicos , nose como lo acabe no tenia ganas de escribir espero que les guste y gracias por esos kudos <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.facebook.com/franciscoantonio.armendariz :)


	5. que es lo que quieres?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es mi primera vez que escribo escenas asi , espero que haya salido bien y comenten si les gusto y una vez mas gracias por los kudos y comentarios <3

\- por que haces eso derek ?- preguntaba stiles nervioso   
\- por que quiero que me digas que paso - decia derek acercandose al chico  
\- esta bien te lo dire - decia stiles sentandose en la cama  
\- no omitas detalles , stiles - le dijo derek sentandose al lado de el   
-bueno , estábamos tomando y tu ya estabas demasiado borracho y casi durmiendote entonces como pude te lleve a la cama y cuando te acoste tu me arrastraste hasta la cama hasta quedar acostados y me empezaste a besar - stiles no podia creer todo lo que habia dicho pero lo mas importante que le tenia los nervios de punta es que derek se acercaba mas y mas   
-como era el beso?- preguntaba derek   
-pues como son los besos derek , con los labios - decia sarcasticamente  
\- eso ya lo se idiota , me refiero que si era asi... - derek tomaba a stiles y lo besaba en la boca , y el chico se quedo pasmado con los ojos abiertos como platos pero , poco a poco se fue entregando a ese beso hasta que se separaron por un poco de aire y claro los dos sonrojados   
\- y despues yo comence a besar tu cuello- decia stiles sin pena y penso , ¿ que te parece esto hale ?  
-eso me gusta - dijo derek animado y dejandose atrapar por la sensacion de stiles besando su cuello ¿ que mas sorpresas tienes stiles ? pensaba el lobo  
stiles se separaba un poco del cuello , para decir - y tus manos se deslizaron por mi abdomen y espalda debajo de mi camiseta -  
\- asi - decia derek   
-si asi - y atrapaba de nuevo la boca de derek   
tras ese beso los dos se olvidaron de la pelea y empezaron a actuar como lo pedian sus cuerpos  
-me parece recordar - decia muy seguro derek y volviendo a besar al chico para despues retirarse y decir -te deshiciste de mi camisa haciendola volar por la habitacion - decia derek sonriendo mientras quitaba la camisa de stiles  
\- no fue lo unico que hice volar esa noche - interrumpia stiles , viendo hacia sus entrepiernas las cuales ya mostraban un grado de excitacion alto , diciendo esto stiles miro a derek y sonrieron  
\- continuaste besando todo mi pecho - decia derek mientras acomodaba a stiles encima de el para que lo hiciera realidad  
\- parece que comienzas a recordar - decia stiles besando el gran pecho de derek   
\- un poco... - derek poso sus ojos en los de stiles y al mismo tiempo sonrieron y stiles siguio besando cada parte del pecho y abdomen de derek el cual temblaba cada que stiles ponia besos en su cuerpo pero una pregunta interrumpio la tarea de stiles - que mas paso , stilinsky ?-  
-no querias quedarte atras - responido con un sonido apenas audible debido a que no podia despegar su boca de la piel del lobo  
Que es esto ? , penso stiles asustado , queria hacer todo lo que su cabeza estaba imaginando , estoy excitado ,derek esta excitado los dos lo estamos ! DEMONIOS!  
\- Queria oirte gemir - decia derek al cambiar de posicion ahora el estaba encima de stiles y volviendolo a besar y apegar sus excitados cuerpos lo cual hacia que hicieran extraños sonidos y derek termino diciendo  
\- queria oirte jadear mi nombre -  
a lo que stiles respondia - tu jadeabas el mio , y la respiracion de ambos empezaba a acelerarse demasiado y las manos de stiles bajaban hasta casi desabrochar el pantalon de derek   
silencioun gran silencio fue el que continuo y derek se aparto bruscamente y stiles dio un respingo con algo de miedo por la reaccion de derek . se miraron de nuevo ahora desde una distancia prudente  
\- que es lo que quieres ?- pregunto derek aun agitado  
-disculpa ?- respondia stiles aun con su entrepierna algo dura   
\- hablemos claro - decia derek  
\- no te entiendo ? - decia stiles negando con la cabeza  
...- suspiro y miro acusadoramente a stiles - no te acostaste conmigo anoche.-

 

creo que lo han descubierto , es corto el cap de hoy por que mañana y el viernes tambien va a ver actualizacion y buenas noticias el lunes no tengo clases :)


	6. nuevo plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isaac cupido ! mi cabeza loca , y gracias por leer y comentar ahh sus kudos <3

\- podrias empezar explicandome por que hiciste algo tan estupido como decir que dormimos juntos - dijo derek seriamente  
-pero si lo hicimos - dijo stiles, derek lo miro y alzo una ceja - lo que no hicimos , fue tener relaciones -  
\- esta conversacion , no tiene sentido saldre a caminar - decia derek mientras se ponia de nuevo su camiseta y salia de la cabaña y claro confundido por lo que acababa de pasar con el chico  
creo que yo tambien , tengo que ir a hablar con scott penso stiles y se marcho poco despues que derek 

derek estaba caminando hacia la cabaña de los tres lobos , pero de pronto la voz de stiles en su cabeza repitiendo " queria oirte gemir , queria escucharte jadear mi nombre , y cada ves que cerraba los ojos la imagen de stiles besando su pecho y cuando se besaban , derek empezaba a sentir una presion que iba creciendo en su entrepierna , comenzo a correr y llego a su cabaña y toco a la puerta con gran incistencia   
\- ahh eres tu - decia boyd y derek entraba desesperado  
\- y ahora que paso? - le preguntaba isaac y los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa a escuchar a derek , y despues de que acabo de contarles todo lo sucedido , se paro de la silla y pensativo les pregunto   
\- sigue en pie lo del intercambio del compañero de cuarto?-  
-creo que si - decia erica  
\- quien de ustedes , tomaria mi lugar - preguntaba derek  
sin pensarlo isaac levanto la mano y dijo - yo , lo hare , y desde cuando quieres cambiarte - preguntaba isaac  
\- ahora mismo - decia derek , isaac saltaba de la mesa se fue a hacer sus maletas , mientras que boyd y erica veian a derek confundidos  
\- estas seguro que lo quieres hacer ?- preguntaba erica  
\- si , por que ?- preguntaba confundido derek  
\- por que , isaac quiere follar con stiles ?  
\- y por que me importaria , que isaac se folle a stiles ?  
\- por que por la forma en que nos contaste lo que paso con el y el que tu no hayas echo nada para detenerlo y en cambio le seguiste el juego al chico me hace pensar que estas interesado en el - decia erica  
-estas loca , a mi no me interesa stiles en lo mas minimo - replicaba derek  
-estoy listo - aparecio isaac con su maleta  
\- bien ya es hora , vamos -

 

stiles tampoco la estaba pasando bien le paso lo mismo que a derek iba caminando y la voz de derek en su cabeza repetia " quiero escucharte gemir , jadear mi nombre , y en sus manos todavia podia sentir esa sensacion de tocar la piel del alfa , tenia que calmarse asi que mañana iria a ver a scott y regreso a la cabaña , cuando llego vio la luz encendida lo que significaba que derek estaba ahi   
-ya volvi - decia al entrar  
\- que bien , - decia isaac e hizo a stiles saltar del susto  
\- whoa , que haces aqui y donde esta derek? -preguntaba   
-stiles !- lo llamaba derek  
el chico lo veia y le preguntaba - que haces con esas maletas? -  
\- veras stiles hicimos un pequeño cambio derek se ira con erica y boyd y yo me quedare contigo - le respondia isaac   
\- bien , ahora que lo sabes me voy - y derek salia por la puerta , el chico se quedo sin decir una sola palabra y se sentaba junto a isaac el cual empezo a reir solo  
\- magnifico ahora estoy con un lobo que se rie solo - decia stiles  
-me rio del por que inventaste esa situacion de que se habian acostado -decia isaac secandose las lagrimas por reir - por que lo hiciste ? - le preguntaba isaac  
-por que el no me iba a dejar dormir en la cama y ....- era interrumpido por isaac  
-es enserio stiles , todo por una cama -le decia isaac  
\- solo es una broma y ya - le respondia stiles  
\- y no hay algo mas ?- le preguntaba   
\- algo mas como que .....- decia confundido stiles   
\- stiles , por favor te vi como lo mirabas cuando se estaba yendo- le espetaba el lobo  
..... el chico no respondia nada  
\- lo mirabas como si no quisieras que se fuera y te atreves a a decirme que no hay nada mas -  
.... stiles estaba todo ruborizado y seguia sin responder  
-pero , tranquilo derek es un tipo duro y creo que tambien siente algo por ti solo que le es mas dificil abrirse a sus sentimientos- decia isaac  
\- que has dicho -  
\- que le es dificil que derek se habra a sus sentimientos -  
\- no eso no , bueno si pero lo anterior a eso que derek tambien siente algo por mi - decia con insistencia stiles   
\- JA! si sientes algo por el , pero no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, te ayudare a que derek este contigo -  
\- pero , no he dicho que siento algo por el - decia stiles   
\- stiles deja de engañarte claro que sientes algo , bueno mejor dicho mucho por el-  
solto un bufido y le pregunto - y como piensas hacerlo ?-  
\- creo que le daremos un poco de celos al gran hale - decia isaac

 

ya salio , creia que no lo terminaba muero de frio


	7. tu sigueme la corriente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que les guste :) gracias por sus kudos y no se olviden de comentar

\- y tu plan para darle celos a derek es ?- preguntaba pensativo stiles  
\- tu dejamelo a mi y ahora a dormir que mañana sera un largo dia - decia isaac apagando las luces de la lampara

 

-stiles despierta , ya es hora de ir a desayunar - intentaba despertarlo  
\- mmmm cinco minutos mas -   
\- STILES! - gritaba isaac   
\- yaaaa! ok ya voy -  
\- vamos en pijama a desyunar y puede que este alli derek-  
\- y me diras cual es el plana a seguir - decia stiles poniendose los tenis   
\- tu solo sigueme la corriente - decia isaac aproximandose a stiles   
\- esta bie....... - isaac interrumpia a stiles robandole un beso , que no lo correspondio - y eso que fue - preguntaba stiles  
\- te dije que , me siguieras la corriente y eso incluye besos y algunas cosas mas - decia el chico  
\- esta bien y se volvian a besar - claro que ninguno de esos besos igualaba al de derek y separandose isaac decia - mejor nos vamos antes de que pierda el contro y te folle aqui mismo - dejando a stiles sin palabras  
\- oye esperame , te queria preguntar por que haces todo esto, por mi - preguntaba stiles   
\- la verdad ni yo lo se , al principio le dije a derek que queria follarte y en verdad lo quiero hacer , pero veo que los dos tienen algo magico que no deben de dejar pasar- decia isaac encogiendose de hombros  
\- enserio lo crees , y bueno yo con esto que paso con derek confirme lo que realmente siento , espero que todo resulte bien y tu como vas con erica?- preguntaba stiles  
\- hahaha que ! crees que yo y erica hahaha - le pasaba un brazo por los hombros - stiles erica tambien esta loquita por ti , pero creo que es solo un capricho y yo la verdad me fije en la persona equivocada que jamas va a corresporder a mis sentimientos- terminaba de decir isaac  
\- y se puede saber quien es esa persona ?-  
\- tu ya lo conoces stiles -  
\- es scott -  
-que ? -  
\- si stiles , estoy enamorado de scott , pero nunca me hara caso por que esta con allison....-  
\- no estes tan seguro isaac , scott ha tenido problemas con allison ultimamente , por que ella se ira a francia con su padre , asi que puede que llegue tu momento - decia stiles mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura del chico  
\- eso espero , que llegue mi momento , ahh y mira quien esta ahi es derek - se detenian y isaac le decia al oido ahora si , solo sigueme la corriente y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y stiles seguia agarrado de la cintura del lobo, entraban al comedor y se iban directo a la barra de desayunos agarrados de la mano stiles , miraba hacia la mesa de derek y el no les quitaba la vista de encima despues de tomar lo que iban a desayunar se iban a otra mesa retirada pero a la vista del lobo grande

\- por que no desayunas - preguntaba boyd  
\- no tengo hambre- y seguia vienfo fijamente a la mesa de stiles y isaac quienes se estaban dando cariñitos   
-yo ya se por que , boyd que no estas viendo a la nueva pareja - decia erica señalando a la mesa de stiles  
-ahh , creo que isaac logro lo que queria - decia boyd   
\- y a stiles creo que tambien le gusta - los comentarios de ambos recibian una mirada de odio de derek el cual al volver a voltear hacia la mesa del chico los dos se estaban devorando en un beso 

 

\- mmm... tengo que ir a mi clase de manualidades -decia stiles al tomar aire despues de un fugaz beso  
\- esta bien y yo ire a ver como lo tomaron ellos - y miraba hacia la mesa de derek  
\- luego me cuentas que te dijeron y espera un rato a que se baje - y stiles tocaba el bulto que reclamaba por salir del pantalon de isaac  
-esta bien , adios que te vaya bien y le daba un beso de despedida-   
\- adios -y stiles se iba de la mesa , al pasar por la de derek lo veia de reojo y le da una sonrisa 

\- hola chicos , como estan - decia isaac sentandose en el lugar que sobraba en la mesa de derek  
-felicidades- decia boyd  
\- al parecer lograste tu objetivo , felicidades - decia erica con voz enojada   
\- gracias a los dos y tu derek no vas a decir nada ?-   
-y que se supone que tengo que decir - decia derek amargamente  
-pues no se , felicidades supongo aunque todavia no me lo he follado y ese es mi objetivo - decia isaac y derek se le encendian sus mejillas  
-creo que boyd y yo nos iremos a nuestra clase de salsa - decia erica levantandose de la mesa y jalando a boyd con ella  
\- bueno derek , yo tambien me voy -se apoyaba isaac para levantarse de la mesa pero el gran lobo lo jalo con fuerza  
\- no te atrevas a tocar a stiles ,o te arrancare la garganta con mis dientes- decia su amenaza  
\- vaya vaya , pense que no te importaba stiles , derek- decia con voz burlona  
\- y no me importa -  
\- y entonces por que no quieres que lo toque eh - y isaac sonreia de lado - ah ya se , es que tu quieres ser el primero verdad , quieres ser el primero en follarte su culo pero no eres capaz de admitir lo que en realidad sientes eh derek - le decia isaac a derek quien estaba de un color rojo de pies a cabeza hirviendo de coraje  
\- te lo advierto no lo toques - decia gruñendo   
\- o que , me arrancaras mi garganta , creo que vale la pena arriesgarse todo con tal de sentir a stiles como se tensa de excitacion cada vez que besas su cuello y de escuchar su respiracion como se acelera al borde del orgasmo ,con solo pensarlo me pone duro - decia isaac soltantdose del agarre del alfa   
-isaac no te lo volvere a repetir - decia derek con los ojos demasiado rojos , queria matar a isaac ahi mismo  
\- por que te es tan dificil , aceptar que con solo unos toques y besos de stiles has quedado enamorado de el - le espetaba isaac  
-......... - derek no respondia nada y el color de sus ojos era de nuevo el normal  
\- esta bien piensa , por que yo no esperare tanto para follarmelo derek - decia isaac retirandose de la mesa del alfa  
derek se quedo pensando y a la conclusion que llego fue " tengo que hablar con stiles "

woooa si me queda tiempo subo otra actualizacion mas tarde si no hasta el lunes


	8. alejate de el

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOW , TODOS LOS TEASERS QUE HAN SALIDO ME TIENEN EN SHOCK POR ESO EMPECE A ESCRIBIR TARDE EL CAP DE HOY , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

( ese dia mas tarde )

\- te gusta lo que ves ?- le preguntaba erica a derek mientras el perdido veia como stiles se quitaba la camiseta para darse un chapuzon a la alberca  
-...... - derek solo emitia un gruñido como respuesta  
\- creo que eso es un si , creo que si no te apuras a revelarle tus sentimientos se te puede escapar - decia mientas los dos veian como isaac lo ayudaba a salir de la alberca y le pasaba una toalla por los hombros y abrazandolo  
-y por que me dices esto , cuando isaac hablaba de stiles te ponias celosa y ahora me dices que si no le confieso mis sentimientos seria como dejarlo ir- le preguntaba derek  
\- no se como paso , pero ya no siento nada por stiles , me refiero a que solo lo quiero como amigo y no como algo mas y tu sabes que es cierto que si lo le dices lo que sientes lo vas a perder asi que piensalo derek - y se retiraba erica, quedandose un pensativo derek

 

\- hey hola - le decia stiles en la alberca a isaac que le acercaba una toalla , mientras salia de ela   
\- quieres que te diga lo que paso , cuando te fuiste -le preguntaba pasandole otra toalla por los hombros   
\- claro que paso -  
\- que tal si vamos a comer -  
\- esta bien pero primero tengo que ir a secarme y a cambiarme de ropa-  
\- vamos primero a la cabaña y luego vamos a comer  
durante el recorrido en el carro de golf nadie dijo nada , hasta que entraron a la cabaña que isaac se lanzo sobre stiles a besarlo y el chico no se quedo atras , correspondio el beso y como isaac es mas grande que el enredo sus piernas a las caderas de issac y claro continuaban besandose y el con las manos en el culo de stiles , como pudieron caminaron hasta llegar a la recamara donde issac dejo caer a stiles en la cama y se quito su playera al volverse a besar isaac metio sus manos debajo de la camiseta de stilinski acariciaba su abdomen y hasta que pellizco uno de sus pezones fue que el chico reacciono  
\- isaac detente , que pasa-   
\- mmm es la siguiente parte del plan - decia despegando sus labios del cuello del chico  
\- de que hablas -  
\- esta bien te lo explico - decia tumbandose al lado de el y los dos aun agitados - cuando te fuiste , me sente con ellos en la mesa y empeze a platicar de lo bien que estas y que todavia no te habia follado pero que lo haria tarde o temprano y cosas asi , a lo que derek me adivirtio que no me acercara a ti o ya sabes su amenaza de siempre " te arrancare el cuello con mis colmillos" y le dije que no me importaba que ibas a ser mio tarde o temprano ..... - y stiles lo interrumpia   
\- asi que tu plan era follarme de verdad -  
\- NOOO! , bueno si un poco ehmmm , pero por que no aumentamos el nivel de celos -  
\- aumentarlo como ?- preguntaba stiles y volteandose hacia el otro chico  
\- ya sabes , unas pequeñas marcas de besos ardientes , por aqui - le tocaba el cuello - o por aqui - tocaba su pecho - o mas abajo - y tocaba la piel debajo del ombligo -  
\- no crees que sea mucho - decia stiles sonrojado por los toques de isaac   
\- no , ademas si ve que me estoy acercando mas pues se apurara y te dira lo que siente , por que ademas ya esta confirmado que el alfa esta loquito por ti - y le picaba el pecho con el dedo  
\- jajajaja callate - decia stiles levantandose de la cama para ir a la cajonera por una muda de ropa , isaac se acercaba por detras y lo empezaba a besar primero detras se su oreja y mordiendo su lobulo . bajaba sus labios trazando un camino hasta su cuello y lo volvia a besar de una forma tan imposible de describir , issac terminaba de pegar a stiles a su cuerpo sintiendo como su ereccion pegaba con el culo del chico lo que hacia que sonrieran continuo besando y marcando su cuello y su clavicula hasta que se separo del cuello y dijo ...  
\- con esto es suficiente y ya vamos tengo demasiada hambre - decia isaac saliendo del cuarto  
\- ahora voy - decia stiles acomodandose la ereccion para que no se hiciera notar demasiado

derek estaba en la cafeteria sentado con boyd y erica , cuando de pronto hicieron su entrada triunfal issac abrazando por los hombros a stiles , los tres los siguieron con la mirada hasta que llegaron a una mesa y se sentaron y boyd noto algo en el cuello de stiles que de inmediato dijo a los otros dos  
\- wow , ya vieron el cuello se stilinsky - diciendo esto erica y derek voltearon a ver al chico , y claramente se le notaban las marcas de los besos en el cuello , al regresar a su posicion anterior se encontro con la mirada de isaac que le hizo una seña para que fueran a hablar a solas al baño , los dos se levantaron y entaron al baño  
\- PERO QUE MIERDA , TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A EL - decia mientras aprisionaba a isaac a la pared   
\- y yo te dije que le dijeras lo que sentias , si no querias que pasara algo entre el y yo , pero tranquilo solo fueron unos cuantos besos - decia isaac lo que hacia que derek lo soltara   
\- ISAAC ESTAS AHI ?- se escuchaba la voz de stiles entrando al baño - QUE PASA AQUI ?- decia al ver a isaac sentado en el piso del baño todo rojo por la opresion ejercida por derek   
\- no pasa nada , no te preocupes ademas creo que derek quiere hablar contigo - decia acercandose a el y cuando estaba junto al chico le decia al oido - SUERTE- y salio del baño  
\- stiles- dijo derek acercandose al chico  
\- querias hablar conmigo ? - preguntaba derek quien ya estaba enfrente de el  
\- alejate de el - fue lo unico que pudo decir y se besaron desenfrenadamente ........


	9. supongo que ahora estamos juntos

derek y stiles se perdian en el profundo beso y poco a poco se separaban y sonreian , hasta que el chico rompio el si  
\- mhhh y esto que fue ?  
\- un beso - contestaba derek con una sonrisa en la boca  
\- eso ya lo se , pero por que me lo diste ( haha claro que lo se pero quiero que lo admitas lobito : penso stiles )-  
-pues con todo eso de la broma me empece a confundir y luego esa ves de los besos en la cabaña pues no deje de pensar en ti - derek se acercaba mas a stiles acorralandolo contra la pared del baño - y luego verte con isaac .... - stiles lo interrumpia   
\- te pusiste celoso?- le preguntaba  
\- si , me puse demasiado celoso y ahora mas que nunca quiero estar contigo , nunca pense decir esto pero " me gustas stiles " - terminaba de acorralar a stiles sonriendo   
\- tu tambien me gustas derek - y pegaba a derek mas a su cuerpo y le dio una ultima sonrisa y lo beso  
derek se separo del beso y le dijo - supongo que ahora estamos juntos   
\- si - y stiles se acercaba al oido de derek y con una mano le toco la abultada entrepierna - por que no vamos a la cabaña , hale -  
-esta bien stilinsky -derek lo giraba para quedar detras de el y pego su excitado miembro al culo de stiles y le dijo - no sabes lo que te espera - dijo mientras mordia su lobulo y depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello  
\- entonces no lo hagamos esperar - decia stiles que jalaba a derek hacia afuera del baño, y al salir se toparon con los 3 lobos   
-POR FIN ! - decia boyd - pensaba que nunca iban a salir , abran paso - decia entrando al baño  
\- entonces es oficial señor y señora hale - bromeaba isaac que solo recibia de la pareja una mirada asesina - supongo que lo del cambio de cabañas se acabo? - preguntaba isaac  
-y si no les importa tenemos mucho que hacer - decia stiles sonriendo y jalando a derek hacia la salida del comedor , cuando llegaron fuera stiles paro en seco   
\- que te pasa , stiles - preguntaba derek  
\- esto - y jalaba a derek a un ansiado beso , tan metidos en el beso que no se dieron cuenta que a lo lejos los veian las otras parejas , ethan y danny , lydia a aiden y allison y scott que el ultimo por poco y se desmaya al ver esa escena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo siento hoy es muy corto , me acabo de enfermar y mi cabeza me mata y para mañana uno mas largo y una escena de sexo sterek ( la cual seria la primera que hago ) que nervios , gracias por leer :) <3


	10. deja que tu cuerpo hable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es la primera vez que escribo sexo de sterek asi que ojala y les guste y si no no me maten :(

al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña derek cargo a stiles y este enrollo sus piernas y brazos al cuerpo del lobo , como pudieron entraron todavia besandose , al llegar a la habitacion derek tiro a stiles sobre la cama y seguido se puso de rodillas entre las piernas del chico y se quito su playera dejando a stiles con una perfecta vista de sus perfectas abdominales y su grande pecho a lo que el chico respondio sacando su lengua y pasandola por sus labios como señal de deseo ,derek se dejo caer sobre el y continuo su tarea de besarlo , metio sus manos debajo de la camiseta del chico sintiendo como su piel respondia cada ves que pasaba sus manos sobre ella , siguio con eso hasta que se deshizo de la camiseta del chico dejando al descubierto un manto blanco que era pintado por dos puntos rosas en su pecho pronto lo volvio a besar y con las yemas de los dedos acariciaba esos puntos rosas haciendo al chico vibrar cada vez que los apretaba , quien tampoco se quedaba atras era el chico quien pasaba sus manos sobre la ancha espalda del alfa quien dejo su boca y poco a poco fue bajando hacia el cuello depositando pequeños besos y lamiendo las venas que estaban saltadas por el paso de la sangre , bajo un poco mas trazando un camino de besos hasta uno de sus puntos rosas que al tacto estaba a punto de estallar , el chico pensaba que moria de la excitacion de sentir como besaba , lamia y mordia su pezon asi que entrelazo sus manos en la nuca del lobo atrayendolo mas hacia el , sintio que las manos del lobo que las estaba usando para apoyarse pasaron a desabrochar su cinturon , pronto se lo quito y lo avento hacia alguna parte de la habitacion , volvieron a besarse de forma tosca el chico quien habia dejado de tocar la espalda del lobo para pasar a su bien formado culo metia sus manos debajo del pantalon y del boxer y lo acariciaba haciendo que el alfa se encendiera mas y en la posicion en la que estaban hacia que sus bultos ya excitados chocaran entre ellos , derek se separaba y volvia a ponerse de rodillas y empezaba a quitar el pantalon del chico dejando al aire un bulto que pedia a gritos atencion , stiles en su mente no sabia que hacer ya que su actividad cerebral era impedida por un nivel de excitacion tan grande como el bulto que se le formaba a derek en sus pantalones , despues de que quedo totalmente desnudo decidio ayudar a derek a quedar en igualdad de condiciones , continuaban besandose y el chico que tenia sus manos enredadas en el cuello de derek soltaron su agarre y lentamente fueron bajando hasta desabrochar el pantalon , que derek se terminaba de quitar y decia   
\- ya voy stiles - poniendo saliva en uno de sus dedos llevandolo hacia la entrada de stiles   
\- que haces derek - decia stiles entrecortadamente por la rapida respiracion que tenia   
\- te preparare - como stiles no sabia que hacer ya que era su primeza vez dejo que derek lo llevara   
-oh si , derek - decia al sentir el dedo del alfa entrar y salir de el , ponia saliva en otro dedo y lo llevaba a la accion - ouw - exclamaba stiles al sentir que entraba el segundo dedo  
\- si te duele solo dime y paro - decia con un tono de preocupacion en su voz  
\- no , estoy bien , por que no dejas de hacer eso y vamos a la accion - decia stiles mientras se acercaba a besar a derek  
-esta bien , empezare despacio- decia derek y levantaba las piernas del chico hasta un angulo adecuado para entrar y salir de el , poco a poco fue metiendo su miembro en stiles quien hacia ruidos gracias a la excitacion que tenia al sentir a derek dentro de el con pequeñas embestidas con forme iba pasando el tiempo stiles le pedia que fuera mas rapido - derek mas rapido! , oh si - jadeaba acercandose al oido del alfa y besandolo con intensidad - estas bien stiles - preguntaba derek ya que sentia a stiles tensarse al ir mas rapido - si estoy bien solo no pares , necesito mis brazos para tocarme - decia stiles a quien derek habia sugetado sus brazos con sus manos , el alfa lo soltaba y se apoyaba en la cama acelerando el movimiento de las embestidas provocandole pequeños orgasmos , desde que lo solto stiles se masturbaba al mismo ritmo que era penetrado por el alfa , lo cual hacia que casi llegara al climax , apreto un poco su culo para que derek llegara al tope   
-stiles , me voy a correr - decia derek agitado muy cerca de la boca de stiles  
\- yo tambien , no pares - asi que embistio mas rapido y tomo el miembro de stiles y comenzo a masturbarlo y capturando la boca de stiles en un beso los dos llegaron al climax de todo sintiendo sus cuerpos volverse uno solo en esa sensacion de libertad   
al separarse del beso stiles solo pudo decir - te quiero derek - quien solo le respondio con un gruñido para luego explicarlo  
\- eso significa que yo tambien y se volvian a besar-

 

mientras tanto afuera de la cabaña  
\- creo que ya lo mato - decia aiden   
\- que? - casi gritaba ethan  
\- ethan que no escuchaste a stiles , como estaba respirando y luego nada , creo que entrare a ver si esta bien - decia scott  
\- heey tranquilo , a menos de que quieras traumarte de por vida al ver a tu mejor amigo ser penetrado por derek - decia isaac saliendo de entre los arboles  
\- no vuelvas a repetir eso , y claro que no stiles no follaria con derek .......

EL LUNES LA CONTINUACION:)


	11. ella me dijo que me amaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en este capitulo van a odiar a allison -_- comenten si les gusto y no se olviden de dejar kudos <3 gracias por leer

despues de toda esa actividad , stiles quedo subitamente dormido respiraba profundamente , derek se acurruco a su lado e intento dormir pero los incesantes parloteos de los adolecentes lo hicieron levantarse de la cama y tomar lo que estaba a su alcance para cubrirse( que era solo una toalla blanca que amarro a su cintura) para salir y correrlos

\- scott , por favor stiles y derek estan loquitos el uno por el otro por que no te das cuenta - decia cansado isaac  
\- es imposible , stiles no es gay y ni mucho menos follaria con derek - decia scott que estaba siendo abrazado por allison para calmarlo  
\- oh chicos , creo que hay señales de vida - decia ethan viendo hacia la cabaña 

ahi estab derek con solo esa toalla blanca en la cintura y todavia gotas de sudor escurriendo por su pecho y abdomen , con solo dar un fuerte gruñido que algunos lo interpretaron como " dejenme dormir o no molestar acabo de follar con stiles , asi que todos se retiraron y scott lo miro y dijo - tengo que hablar con stiles   
derek volvio a la recamara y vio que stiles no se habia movido ni un poco ni por todo el ruido que hizo con el gruñido desperto, levanto las sabanas y se acomodo junto a el cayendo en un profundo sueño que hace mucho no tenia ......

 

al suguiente dia en la cabaña de scott , la pareja despertaba abrazada....  
\- mmmm... tengo hambre scott - decia allison enterrando su rostro en el pecho de scott  
\- yo tambien , vamos por algo a la cafeteria - decia el chico metiendose al baño  
\- no tengo ganas de caminar , por que mejor tu no vas por algo y comemos aqui en la cama eh - decia sonriendo y viendolo salir del baño  
\- esta bien y con esa sonrisa con mas ganas voy a traerte lo que quieras - decia   
\- aww te amo - decia allison atrayendolo hacia ella para besarlo  
\- yo tambien y quieres un sandwich o ..... - ella no lo dejaba terminar y decia - si quiero uno pero que sea doble y un jugo de naranja -decia sonriendo  
\- veo que alguien se levanto algo hambrienta , esta bien ahora vuelvo- terminaba de decir y salio por la puerta .  
allison al ver que se alejaba por la ventana rapidamente se empezo a vestir y a guardar sus pertenencias en su maleta y cuando ya las tenia todas adentro empezo a hacer la difil tarea de escribir una carta de despedida para scott

"Scott

Me siento muy mal por hacerte esto yo se que tu me amas y yo también a ti pero esto es mas fuerte que yo , no puedo vivir mas en beacon hills y por eso me voy a francia con mi padre , estar aquí me trae muchos recuerdos malos como la muerte de mis familiares pero también me trae demasiados buenos recuerdos junto a ti y se que los dos hicimos una promesa para luchar contra todo y sacar esta relación a flote , lo siento por fallarte se que al hacerte esto te estoy lastimando demasiado y no me lo perdonare jamás y se que si no me voy ahora mas adelante no podre irme , gracias por todos esos momentos juntos por las sonrisas , por tu protección , tu coraje , tu valentía , y te lo repito una vez mas te amo y perdón por hacerte sentír asi

 

Lo siento , cuidate mucho , te amo   
Allison 

dejo su carta en la cama en donde se encontraba ella y salio por la puerta ........

 

\- heey scott amigo , como estas - lo llamaban isaac , danny , ethan y aiden desde la cafeteria   
\- hola compañeros que hacen - preguntaba el moreno al llegar junto a ellos  
\- pues vamos a desayunar , por que no te unes - decia isaac quien era apoyado por ethan   
\- haha luego , solo vine por algo para allison - se excusaba scott  
\- claro para la señora mcall - bromeaba aiden   
\- aunque no lo creas , pues si - decia sonriendo 

desde afuera lo veia allison con su maleta , estaba por llorar cuando de pronto aparecen la camioneta de su padre , se subió para nunca mas volver....

\- hasta el rato chicos , nos vemos -decia scott saliendo con el almuerzo , casi corria para encontrarse con ella , cuando llego a la cabaña noto que la puerta estaba abierta entro preocupado preguntando por ella   
-ALLISON ! , ALLISON ! DONDE ESTAS - hasta que llego al cuarto , puso el almuerzo en la mesa de al lado de la cama y se encontro con la carta en el lugar de ella y empezo a leerla , a la mitad de ella las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas , avento el plato por el aire , golpeo la cama con los puños y ahora el llanto era mas intenso casi imparable salio de la casa y empezo a correr por el bosque , isaac quien iba pasando por ahi en su ronda de ejercicios escucho su corazon y de inmediato supo que era el y lo empezo a perseguir hasta que lo encontro en un tronco hueco llorando   
\- scott que te pasa ?- preguntaba el chico arrodillandose hasta quedar junto a el   
\- .......- no respondio nada solo le entrego la carta   
-oh ven - isaac le tendia los brazos y el correspondia al abrazo y otra vez empezaba a llorar freneticamente   
-por que lo hizo isaac ? hoy me dijo que me amaba y mira , prometimos que ibamos a luchar por esto que sentimos - decia scott sollozando  
\- no te merece scott , todo lo que hiciste por ella arriesgaste tu vida por ella y mira lo que le importo , tal vez y yo no la conoci suficiente pero yo jamas le haria eso a alguien  
\- .... ( llanto )...- scott continuaba abrazado de isaac y llorando y el chico solo lo acariciaba para tranquilizarlo asi paso hasta que poco a poco el llanto fue cesando hasta dormirse despues de haber llorado tanto.....


End file.
